


Quiet mornings

by Melko_r



Series: Rainbow Detroit [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Hugs, M/M, Mentions of Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melko_r/pseuds/Melko_r
Summary: Connor and Gavin share a moment of bliss for the first time in months. Both had been working tirelessly on case after case, they're just relieved to slow down for once.





	Quiet mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Short and (hopefully) sweet. I love these two so much!  
> Insta: goth_of_hecc

Connors internal clock signalled to him that it was time to wake up.

As he let him eyes flutter open, he was first greeted by the blaring sun peaking through a gap in the bedroom curtain. 

It was currently 9:01 am and a Saturday. Connor let out a gentle sigh as he curled onto his side, tiring to face the man next to him in bed.

Detective Gavin Reed.

The androids' eyes ghosted over the detectives' face, trailing down his body and back up again. Scars of all shapes and sizes littered the toned body, even his knuckles had been freshly torn most likely from a scuffle with a suspect or other.

His mouth was slightly agape, a telltale sign he was still very much in a deep slumber.

The man's dark brown hair was tussled in all directions. Connor couldn't help but reach out and run his fingers through his scalp; grazing over the soft fibres.

Gavin let out a soft noise in his sleep and unconsciously pressed closer to Connor.

The andoid smiled and rested his hands on the detectives waist and lightly kissed his forehead, lingering there before pulling back a little in their embrace.

At the bottom of their bed lay Gavins cat, sprawled out in a ball of ginger and white fur, paws flicking and twitching every now and then. 

Connor couldn't remember the last time he had ever spent such a perfect moment with...anyone?

Deviancy was still very new to the android. And so was his relationship with the detective.

Connors LED flashed from blue to yellow and back and forth again. Over thinking his way into deep thought. So deep that he didn't even realise his partner next to him had begun to stir.

With a moan, Gavin opened his eyes and looked on his new lover. Flinching, he was suddenly aware of an ache in his lower back.

"Phuckin'.."

The android next to him lowered himself to Gavins level and smiled.

"Good morning det- Gavin."

Gavin scolded at the bright light intruding in. He buried himself back into the warm covers and groaned a 'morning' back.

As much as Connor would have liked to get out of bed, feed Cookie and scold the detective about only having coffee for breakfast, he decided to leave his still half-asleep partner be.

"Five more minutes babe..." Gavin spoke from under the covers, muffled by Connors chest.

"Of course, Gavin."

The android smirked, knowing fully the weekend routine by now.

 Lazy Sundays were a favourite for the both of them. They'd never venture further than the apartment they shared, only getting out of the warm blankets ,wrapped around them like a cocoon, if absolutely necessary.

Connor feathered kisses on the top of his lovers head: Gavin responded by chuckling softly and pulling himself out from the nest of blankets to come face to face with his android partner.

Eyes still heavy-lidded, Gavin placed his hand months back of Connors head and pulled him in so that their lips collided.

A sort of warm comforting feeling spread across both of their bodies.

Love? If anyone had suggested that the two would be in love after only a few months of the revolution ending, it would've most definitely been a laughable offence. And probably would have earned you a strike across the face from the angsty detecive.

But now, as they pulled apart from the kiss, Gavin smirked at the android and straddled his waist.

They both decided to forgot about everything that was going on outside of the comfort of their bedroom.


End file.
